Forbidden Entanglement
by Ker5Paw
Summary: Kagome has a secret, and as Inuyasha begins to fall for her she fears he's going to figure her out. She hides her own feelings away, and keeps running for fear of her secret to be unravelled. will Inuyasha follow her? InuXKag! rated M for later chapters,
1. Chapter 1

The breeze picked up, spiraling leaves through the sky and across the large meadow. Animals scurried away as the clouds rushed in more quickly then usual, causing even higher winds. Tree limbs cracked and swung to the ground, causing the ground to shake as each one hit.

Blood was soaking into the ground at a quick pace, it trickled along the blades of grass, each cell making its way to its death. She stood there, her clothes in tatters, looking up and staring to the spot where the sun once was. The rain came down slowly at first, and quickening in pace quickly, making her hair stick to her face, and the blood to trickle down her body in a quicker pace. She continued to stand there, waiting for nothing. She slowly turned her face away from the sky and stared down towards the city she called home. She knew she had to get home, and she knew she had to get there fast.

Lightning struck a tree near by, and sent it crashing to the ground, sending branches, twigs, and leaves everywhere around her. She began walking towards the city, allowing the rain to soak into her skin, to nourish her scrapes and bruises. Her toes sank into the mud with sickening gurgle sounds, almost as if the ground was telling her her time was soon coming to join the roots and other dead carcasses beneath her.

She stared straight ahead, no where else. She smiled at the thought of the ground wanting to consume her dead body and continued to mock it with ever step as if to say, _'im still alive. Try and take me.'_ The city was growing closer, and she began to tremble with excitement to be home. To know she was going to be safe. No interruptions.

Her feet changed from mud to pavement, she was entering an old alley way that led her not far from her home. She could see rats scurrying away at the site of a predator walking through and went to hiding along the trash around her. A stray cat growled behind her, and she could hear it pounce for it's prey it had found. She entered the side road of hellsbury street, taking a left she walked down the street a few houses down to her own. She walked up the steps and unlocked her door, hearing the party going on across the road she scowled, slamming her door, and locked it behind her.

* * *

><p>He stumbled around the house, a drunken smile on his face as he made his way through the crowd. He knew the party was out of control, and the cops were probably on their way now but he was too drunk to care. He stumbled to the kitchen to grab something to eat, seeing his fridge empty he laughed and walked away, without a care.<p>

_'I'll worry about that tomorrow,'_ he thought,_ 'right now, its party time!'_

Women danced around him in clothes no father would ever allow his daughter to wear. He danced behind many of them, laughing as they dipped low and came back up, never having their skin leave his. He loved how so many of them could dance, and how so many of them were willing to dance upon him.

A pounding on the door silenced the whole party, he sighed. The cops were always willing to show up at the worst time ever. Downing the rest of his drink, he went and answered the door. Face to face with the deputy, Inuyasha stared up to look at his own father, dressed in uniform, at his door

End chapter 1.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've begun a new story, and have decided that I will try to write at least a chapter every morning during my free period at school.

Please read and review,

Ker5Paw


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying my story so far with just the first chapter! I am going to try to make my chapters at a good length, but seeing as I only have a certain amount of time during my free period to be on the computers, I can only try my best. I have received a review, and I am happy my first chapter interested you enough to wait for another! I hope this chapter interests you as well! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>The sunlight beat down on his pale face, Inuyasha groaned, rolling over to dodge the early awakening. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock on the far wall.<p>

"Two thirty.. ugh.. this is horrible." He groaned, sitting up and slowly making his way for the bathroom. He wasn't feeling that well, and knew what was coming. He knelt down by the toilet and every memory from last night escaped from his body. He slowly stood up, flushing the toilet, and looked into the mirror above the sink, "I hate hangovers.." He growled, splashing water onto his face, he brushed his teeth and went up to his bedroom to get dressed.

"I can't believe dad busted the party," Inuyasha said to himself as he tugged a shirt over his head, "And giving me an evictions notice after that!"

Tugging the belt through the loops of his jeans, Inuyasha walked down stairs and grabbed himself a granola bar. He dropped himself onto the couch, and began watching some television.

'_Hi, and welcome to Japan's news broadcast, we come to you today with a story that may shock, and may disturb most viewers. A death was found in an alley way of North street; the death is suspicious. Many Police however, are telling people there is nothing to be afraid of, and to just make sure to always have a friend with you at all times when walking down the streets, and to avoid alley ways. The death could have either been done by an animal or a human. Police are still investigating. The name of the deceased has not yet been released.'_

Inuyasha flicked off the tv, and decided to walk down to the mall. He needed a job if he was getting evicted, and right about now anything would do. If he couldn't find a job, he'd have no place to live. '_I'll be so screwed._' Inuyasha thought, _'I have to find something,_'

Locking the door behind him, Inuyasha walked out onto the street and noticed a woman also walking out across the street. A girl he couldn't take his eyes off of. _'She's hot.._' Inuyasha thought, eyes wide as he watched her hips sway as she walked, _'If only I knew her name.'_

* * *

><p>She could feel his eyes on her as she walked down towards the mall, roaming her body up and down the whole way. She mumbled to herself about guys probing with their eyes, but she kept walking.<p>

She had put on some black heels that went to her knees, a jean skirt, not to short, but short enough to show she had legs that would make other girls jealous. She had pulled on a black over it that had a low V-neck. And her hair was straightened, and went down to her mid back. Her clothes from the other night had to be thrown out, and her shower had totally cleaned her up spotless after a few scrubs. Her eyes once a deep brown were now a bright golden color with the sun reflecting off of them. She had on her favorite ring her father had given her before he had died to. She thought she looked pretty good.

Obviously, the guy behind her thought the same too. She turned around to look at him, wanting to ask what he was looking at. When her eyes met his, she made a slight gasp. His eyes quickly averted in another direction and he continued to walk past her. His long silver hair grazed against her shoulder in the wind, she shivered slightly. Concentrating hard, she gritted her teeth, and kept walking towards the mall.

_'I've seen him before..met him before..'_ she thought to herself in a haze, _'His name..what is his name? I can't remember at all!'_

Slightly confused, she entered the mall behind him and went towards the mall restaurant. Where, unfortunately, she worked.

* * *

><p>Chapter end!<p>

I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to read and review!

Ker5Paw


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying my story! I try my hardest to give good detail and im glad you are enjoying that. I am going to try to create longer chapters by updating every second day if possible. I have 5 days off of my work, so I may even add two chapters today. I'll try my hardest over these 5 days off guys! My birthday is this Monday so I may not update till later in the evening instead of the mornings, thanks again for all your great reviews!

* * *

><p>Work was horrible. She sat down at the table for her break, deciding to take the time to herself and just think. That boy was really bothering her, not because he was looking at her like he was, but because she could not remember his name! She almost felt a loathing to him, really. She had met him long ago, and she had to try and figure out what time that was, and why they had met.<p>

She was doodling on her notepad, thinking. When all of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly jumped around to see who had tapped her on the shoulder, ready to yell at them. She was stopped dead though, when she looked up, and seen the boy.

"Uhm, hey," The boy said nervously, "I was just wondering, if uh.. you knew if this place was hiring anyone?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket nervously, and looked down then back up to her.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, this boy wanted to work at a restaurant? _'Is he well?'_ she thought to herself, but stood up anyways and looked straight at him, "We may be hiring, I don't know. You would have to ask the boss or manager about that," She met his gaze at a sideways glance, "But you do realize usually only women work around here?"

The boy scowled, "I know that, I just need a job."

She looked him up and down, noticing the ripped jeans, "Well.. have fun explaining that one to the boss. Oh and before you decide to do that," She stated, pointing to his jeans, "I would go get a pair without the rips." Waving him off, she walked back towards the kitchen, break over, and punched out of work, stating she was sick, and went home.

* * *

><p><em>'She may be hot, but she's a bitch.'<em> Inuyasha thought walking away, _'for a waitress, anyways.'_

Inuyasha left to go outside for a cigarette. He didn't usually smoke that often, but now was a time when he needed one. The stress level on his shoulders was unbelievable, and he couldn't believe a girl like that had actually flipped him off without so much of a glance at him.

He exhaled. Looking up at the streets, he could see the sun glaring off each headlight of passing cars, the honking of angry drivers trying to speed their way to an already late job. He took another puff. _'Why is everything so fucking tough for me now?'_ he thought, _'I didn't deserve this, dad just wants me to be more like him, but I don't want to be more like him! The old man should just mind his own business and let me live my own life.'_ Sighing, Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the building, flicking his cigarette and took another inhale.

He watched the smoke gather around him, creating many swirls and shapes in front of him as he exhaled, he knew what was going to happen, He was going to become homeless at this point. And as far as parents' went, mom might take him back, but his father would never allow that. His father always told him to start maturing up, and maybe he should have, but he never did. He never really wanted to, he never thought of going steady with a girl for a long period of time, to think of getting a full time ob at an office or some other boring place in the city, never _ever_ thought of starting a family. He was only twenty-two, why does he have to think of this shit?

Inuyasha butted out the cigarette after his last puff, looked up and exhaled, only to see the girl walking out of the mall and towards the side walk. He watched her as she walked past him and he tried to look away, but couldn't get the courage to tear his eyes off of her. He had never seen someone so good looking and flawless in his life.

* * *

><p>This time, she turned around, she couldn't help it. He was staring again! "Is there anything you would like to ask me?" She asked, staring straight at him.<p>

"M-Me?" The boy stuttered, "no, not at all!"

"Then maybe we should go over the whole, staring-is-very-rude-honey conversation again, like our mothers gave us when we were younger." She stated, placing a hand on her hip.

"No thanks." The boy mumbled, walking past her and towards home once more, feeling like shit as another failed attempt at getting a job hit him in the face.

_'good,'_ she thought, _'walk home, I didn't want to talk to you anyways.'_ And with that, she too walked behind him, and began her walk back home.

* * *

><p>This chapter wasn't much longer then my last one, I know! Im sorry! D:<p>

Haha, no but I really am trying, and I'll give yahs a long one, I promise.

Just gotta wait for some action to happen!

Anyways, please read and review!

Ker5Paw


End file.
